Meadows
=I see him, I think= Race: High Elf Height: Average Weight: Burly in a "I played high school football but I've been lazy since" kind of way. Sex: Male Hair: Brown Meadows is the classic impression of a rugged woodsman, hardy and strong, with weathered lines on his faces and a weary expression. There is nothing extraordinary of his physical appearence, and his dress seems almost toned to blend in crowds, forests, fields, wherever he may be. *What a pretty-boy, jewelery! Around his neck is a medallion bearing the crest of the Quel'thalas rangers, which always faces outwards. Inscribed on the hidden reverse side is the crest of a Knight-Captain by the Alliance ranking system. About his wrist is a thorn of simple dried flowers. =Biography= *Lazy ass kid Born in the Quel'thalas countryside to a wealthy family, Meadows Daystar led a complacent and lax life, predominantly idle in work. He was given to sport and archery, afforded instruction and apprenticeship by the Rangers due to his social status despite his apparent lack of inate ability. *Cool, flowers At Lordaeron, with the banners of the army tall and proud and on display, adoring crowds came out to watch and cheer. While stationed in the city prior to deployment, Meadows was presented by a thorn of flowers by the child Mosey. The selfless gift, however trivial, touched him (aww) and he's worn it ever since. If that seems contrived, it is. I wanted to work that in there. *Drafted! Still young when the Horde invaded in the Second War, Meadows was obligated by his master to serve as part of the initial pittance of forces that Silvermoon deployed. He followed the Rangers along with the main body of the Alliance army, serving as a cook and wood-boy. During one battle, Horde forces pushed into the supply encampment where Meadows was at, whereupon he was drafted for defense. Recklessness gave him a moment of glory, and secured his position with the archers at the front lines. *Extended Tour of Duty The Alliance Expedition past the Dark Portal included Meadows, who fought with pretty much no distinction. Attrition and pure experience over those who had been born in the Outlands guarenteed him a mediocre rank, especially given that he was not prone to aging as his human comrades. *TURNCOAT Granted leave after the Dark Portal opened, Meadows rushed home, to find his homeland in a vastly different state, with different allegiances. Unable to reconcile with the new regime of Blood Knights in comparison to his life experiences, Meadows has kept his rank and ties with the Alliance, serving as collaborator and spy. =Personality= *Haha, Brains Meadows views himself as a survivor of the Outlands, and holds himself in high esteem in this regard. He has no illusions about his combat ability, but knows that it was trained through reflex and battle, not because he was naturally dexterous. He has undergone a basic transformation since his youth, no longer self-absorbed, but now self-aware, knowing that he neglected his studies and had no chance for improvement or formal schooling. *So damn emo The return to Azeroth has not been kind to him. At Quel'thalas he's seen despairs that appear worse to him than the horrors he witnessed in the Outlands, simply because they are happening to the land of his childhood, his former comparison to everything pure and good. Category:Blood ElfCategory:HunterCategory:Horde